Blast From the Past
by cendella
Summary: Jack receives the shock of his life.


**I do not own EUReKA. Do you think they'd sell it to me at a discount?**

Blast From the Past

"Kevin honey, would you pass me the parmesan?" Allison stretched her arm out across the table. As usual Kevin had been hogging the cheese.

Jack, Allison, Kevin and Jenna sat down to a dinner of Gnocchi in Fontina sauce pared with a light salad. SARAH had done the cooking this evening and as always it was perfect. Since moving in with Jack, Allison had continued carrying out the chores she normally did in her own home. She found it calming and helped her to feel needed around the house. She didn't think she was doing anything wrong but apparently SARAH had taken offense. So Jack sat down and had a talk with the two of them and they agreed to share the duties. She and SARAH would take turns making dinner, and tidying up the bunker. She saved Kevin the job of loading and putting the dishes away. At their former home she had him perform chores and thought it was fitting for him to continue–despite his objections. Jack told him that doing chores builds character, Kevin told him if he wanted to build character he would've recommended they all move to his mom's house.

They'd been living together for about four months now and finally seemed to be settled. Jack had gotten used to the noise of kids playing, yelling and running around the house again. Allison had gotten used to not being able to look out of her kitchen window and see the sun or the sky. Kevin had gotten used to Jack having a say in his everyday life. And Jenna, sweet Jenna had gotten used to being spoiled by Jack. With all the changes in each of their lives, they had to admit they loved what they had together.

Jack sat at the head of the table, but it didn't mean he was head of the household. He and Allison agreed to make decisions together. If it involved anything major that concerned Kevin and Jenna she would make the judgement call, but she always wanted and welcomed his opinion. Sure there were times when they had disagreements–Jack and Allison, Allison and Kevin, Jack and Kevin. The only person who managed to avoid upsetting anyone by their actions was Jenna. It was never a fair fight when dealing with her. One look into those big brown eyes and that adorable dimpled smile...she won every time.

Dinnertime was a chance for them all to sit down and discuss what they had done that day. Their talks usually started out seriously but always ended in laughter and tears–joyful ones. Jack had never felt so content in all his life. He wished that Zoë was there to complete the picture. She'd be home soon, summer break was approaching. The first two weeks she'd visit Abby and her grandparents then head home for Eureka. He didn't think it could get any better than this.

But little did Jack know that he was about to be shaken to his core.

Just as he was raising the fork to his mouth his PDA rang. "Ugh, not tonight." He looked over at Allison with an exasperated expression. He didn't want to have to deal with any disasters or catastrophes or...thingys tonight. Jack squinted at the phone, the number unrecognized by him.

What the hell he thought, it might be important. "Carter."

Silence greeted him. "Hello?"

"_Jack? Jack Carter?"_

Jack looked over at Allison and shrugged his shoulders. She was attempting to feed Jenna who was being uncooperative and kept turning her head.

Jack thought he'd heard the callers voice before but couldn't readily identify it. "Yeah? Who's this?"

His elbow still resting on the table his fork hanging midair, it fell with a clang as it hit the plate, droplets of sauce splattering his shirt. Jack closed his eyes, his complexion had gone pale, his breathing ragged.

"Jack, are you okay?" Kevin looked over at him worried.

Jack was stunned into silence, his mouth frozen shut.

The voice on the other end of the line could be heard as he held the phone partially away from his ear, his hand visibly trembling.

"_Hello? Are you still there?"_

Finally able to force sound to escape from his throat, he rose from his chair, crossed into the kitchen and leaned against the counter for support. His legs felt like jello beneath him.

Allison noticed Kevin and Jenna looked scared. Even though Jenna was young, she was extremely sensitive when it came to their emotions.

"Kevin why don't you take Jenna upstairs for a while, okay baby?"

Kevin hesitantly stood, lifted Jenna from her highchair and went to his room.

Allison rushed to Jack's side. He seemed unnerved. She mouthed to him, "What is it?" "What's wrong?" Oh God she hoped it wasn't Zoë.

Talking both to Allison and the voice on the other end he answered, his voice shaky. "Angela? Angela Fairfield?"

Allison was in complete shock for she knew the story of Angela Fairfield.

Jack had been on the phone ordering a dozen red roses like he did every year when she'd overheard him on the phone. Of course she assumed they were for her and when he hung up she teased him saying he didn't need to buy her roses–she already loved him. Her attempt at humor ignored as he took her by the hand and sat her down on the couch. That's when he told her about that fateful day. She could see it was painful for him to relive the events. Allison's heart ached for him. How awful to have your high school sweetheart die in your arms. He told her he planned to tell her about Angela, but wasn't sure how to bring it up. Though the accident occurred through no fault of his own, he still lived with the guilt as if he had been driving the car himself.

Allison reached up and rubbed his arm in an attempt to comfort him. Her attention to him diverted by a crying Jenna.

"Mom! Mom! Can you come here please?" Kevin yelled out for her. She didn't want to leave Jack alone, but she needed to make sure the kids were okay. Allison looked at Jack compassionately, mentally letting him know that she would return as soon as possible then rushed upstairs to attend to her babies.

Crisis averted–Jenna just needed a diaper change and Kevin was adamant that he wasn't going anywhere near that...stuff. When she came back down he was seated at the table his head in his hands. Allison slowly walked over to him and gently placed her hand on his back to alert him that she was there. She began rubbing it, trying to ease his pain. He looked up at her, unable to hide the tears in his eyes. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, his head resting on her abdomen. Allison held tight, cradling his head in her embrace. They stayed that way, neither of them talking or moving. She knew this was what he needed right now–to know that there was someone who understood, someone who loved him, someone who would allow him to grieve again.

For him, Allison would stand there forever.

Their tranquil scene broken by Kevin as he carried Jenna back downstairs. Jack quickly stood and turned, passing Kevin on the bottom landing so that he couldn't see the tears streaming down his face.

"Jack...?" Kevin called out to him as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Mom, is Jack okay?" His brow creased, Allison could see just how much Kevin cared for him.

"No baby he's not." Allison never lied to Kevin about the harsh realities of life. In his short time on this planet, he had experienced the loss of not only a father, but a stepfather.

"What happened?"

Even though she didn't want to lie to him, this was a truth she couldn't share. How would she explain that the girl Jack thought was dead, in this alternate timeline was alive and well? Kevin still hadn't learned about their little time traveling adventure, and that's one secret she planned to keep to herself.

"He got some news about an old friend and it caught him off guard. Don't worry baby, he'll be fine." Honestly, she wasn't sure he would be.

After she had Kevin help her clear their plates and load the dishwasher, she put Jenna to bed. When she entered the bedroom she saw his pile of clothes tossed on the floor. He was in the shower, probably had been for some time. She knew that when he was upset or stressed, he liked to stand under the water and let the spray soothe him. While she waited, she put on her pajamas, pinned up her hair and lay down and awaited his arrival. Jack came out fifteen minutes later, beads of water still clinging to him. He threw on a T-shirt and his undershorts then crawled into bed next to her.

Her back to him, Jack spoke softly, "Come here. Let me hold you."

Allison was glad that he wanted her near, so she slid back until she was enveloped in his arms. She knew that he needed to talk, but she didn't want to rush him. So because she couldn't tell him verbally, she showed him physically. She stroked his thigh tenderly, patted his forearm sympathetically, and kissed his hands affectionately. She could feel his warm breath as his head lay nestled in the crook of her neck. Allison didn't know what she would do in his situation if she had found out that someone she'd lost had suddenly returned. Like Kevin's father or Nathan. She didn't even want to entertain the idea. Besides the fact that she would be an emotional reck, she didn't want anyone to ever come between her and Jack again. Not Kevin's father, not Nathan, not Tess...no one. If the gods thought it necessary for her to go through such a trail, she would readily choose Jack over and over again.

Without warning he began to speak. He told her that Angela had seen his parents and they gave her his number. She hadn't been back to their hometown in years and was amazed to see many of their old friends still lived there. She told him that she would be in Portland this weekend for a convention and thought maybe he'd like to catch up and talk about old times.

Jack took her number and told her he'd have to call her back.

"Allie, what should I do?"

"Do you want to see her?"

"I don't know?"

"What is it that's bothering you?"

"Besides her being alive...what happened? If she didn't die, what happened between us? We were young and thought we were in love. I believed she was the girl I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I'd go into the family business with my dad, buy a house, have lots of babies and live happily in our hometown for the rest of our lives. I never thought to look and see if she was alive when we returned to this timeline. I was in Eureka, Zoë, you, the kids...everyone was here. I was still the town Sheriff so I assumed everything else remained the same."

Jack paused but Allison said nothing. She knew he wanted to say something but was having a hard time saying it aloud.

"Her death was one of the main reasons I decided to go into law enforcement. If that changed, how am I still here at this point? I don't understand. What was the alternate me like? Was I an asshole, a selfish egomaniac? It doesn't make any sense. If she's alive, how am I here?"

Jack held her tighter and she knew he was scared. Since the first day he'd met her, he had been in love. With this turn of events, would their worlds be transformed once again? What was different about that life? What did he need to know?

"I think you should go see her."

"What?" Jack was surprised by her suggestion.

"Jack if you don't go, you'll never know. You'll be haunted by this. You have to clear your conscious. You need closure."

Jack contemplated her proposal. He knew she was right. If he didn't go now it would always torment him.

Jack whispered to her, "Come with me."

Allison knew his apprehension had nothing to do with her. She trusted Jack implicitly and knew that he would never do anything to hurt her.

She turned so that she faced him and with the back of her hand brushed his cheek. "No baby. You have to do this alone. Don't worry, it'll all work out and I'll be here waiting for you when you get back."

And when she smiled at him, his fears were erased.

Jack didn't sleep well that night, or the next two nights afterward. He kept replaying the events of Angela's death over and over in his mind as if it were a movie. He tried different scenarios–what if they never went driving that day or they did get in an accident but were able to walk away or what if someone else had gotten killed. Jack knew that if he didn't go see her, he would never be at peace. So, he called her back and accepted her invitation. He would meet her in Portland on Saturday. Allison suggested that he get a hotel room and stay overnight. She figured that after their encounter he may not be in any shape to drive the four hours back home.

So on Saturday afternoon Jack packed an overnight bag, told Andy he was in charge, asked Jo and Henry to keep an eye on them, and bid a-due to his "family" as he left for the drive to Portland. He tried not to think to much about what would happen. Thinking about it would only do one of two things–either he'd chicken out and turn around or set him up for some other disappointment.

Jack rolled into the Governor Hotel around one o'clock and checked in. The hotel was located in the heart of the city and this year was host of the American Psychological Association Convention. Well, at least Jack knew what Angela did–one mystery solved, many more to go. Jack never stayed in a luxury hotel and was immediately impressed by it's exterior as well as it's interior. As a U.S. Marshall he traveled all the time for his job. The places he stayed varied. Some were four stars, some no stars. This was definitely five star and out classed all the others. The ambiance had to be seen to be believed. There were frescoes, mahogany moldings, chandlers, it was over-the-top, opulent and very expensive. It was a place that he wouldn't normally stay but Allison made the reservations for him and said it just made sense to stay in the same place the convention was held. Jack's room was located on the twenty-second floor and faced the breathtakingly beautiful Portland skyline–he couldn't wait to see it at night. The design of his room was more to his liking. It was decorated in a contemporary style with dark wood furniture with clean lines, beige walls, crisp white linens, flat screen television, fireplace, it all felt very masculine.

He immediately called Allison once he'd unpacked his bag.

"Hello."

"Hey baby it's me."

"Hey yourself. How was your drive?"

"Fine. Uneventful."

"Still nervous?"

"Uh, not so much now. I still wished you'd came with me."

"Honey you'll be fine."

"I know. I just miss you."

"I miss you too." Jack could hear the smile in her voice.

They chatted a while longer before Allison had to go. Jenna had just woken up from her nap and was hungry.

"I'll call you later tonight. Tell the kids I said hi. I love you."

"I will. I love you too."

Jack had a few hours before he was supposed to meet up with Angela so he decided to take a walk and explore the area. He also wanted to do a little shopping so that he could surprise Allison, Kevin and Jenna with gifts. He thought to himself he would definitely have to bring Allison back here for a romantic getaway. It was beautiful city and there were activities everywhere he looked. It did feel strange walking around in a town where he didn't know anyone. Yeah, he had done it routinely as a U.S. Marshall, but that seemed a lifetime away now.

He strolled past the Aladdin theater, visited the Portland Farmer's Market, stopped at McMenamins Crystal Ballroom and sampled their beer–it was craft-brewing at it finest. He strolled along searching for the perfect present for Allison. He had found gifts for the kids but wanted to get her something unique. He stopped in front of Agent Provocateur and went inside thinking he could buy her some lingerie. One ensemble caught his eye immediately. It was a white French lace silk corset with matching panties and garter belt. It was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen. It would be the perfect present for Allison he thought. On second thought, the present was for him than her. Maybe he would get it along with whatever else he brought her. He was sure it wouldn't take much coaxing to persuade her to model it for him. Jack made purchase then went in search of another gift for Allison–one that really was for her.

Back in his room Jack packed away the presents he picked up for Allie and kids. He figured it was about time for him to get ready anyway. He laid his suit on the bed and turned the shower the furthest to the left it would go. As the clock ticked closer to his meeting time with Angela, the edgier he became. So he showered, shaved, and got dressed. He was meeting her downstairs in the hotel restaurant and wanted to leave a few minutes early. He wanted to see her when she came in. What if the accident had happened and she was in a wheelchair, lost a limb or was disfigured. Jack closed his eyes and slowed his breathing making an effort to calm himself down in anticipation her arrival.

A tap on his shoulder interrupted his attempt at meditation. He turned, momentarily stilled by Angela who stood in front of him.

"I guess I wasn't the only one who came down early." A timid smile spread across her face.

She reached up, threw her arms around him and embraced him in a back breaking hug. "Oh Jackie, it's so good to see you."

God, he had forgotten that she used to call him that. Jackie.

She stepped back looking him up and down. "Wow, time's been good to you. You look great."

Jack was immobilized. She looked just like she did all those years ago. No...she looked better. She wore the mask of a woman whose beauty only matured with time. She looked shorter than he remembered, but then again he'd grown several inches in college. She still had that wavy strawberry blonde hair and contagious laugh. Jack was overcome with a wave of emotions as he picked her up off the floor and spun her around. Placing her back down he couldn't manage to wipe the stupid grin off of his face. Even though it was still a shock to see her here alive, he was extremely happy and overwhelmed.

They walked side by side to the restaurant where they were promptly led to their table. After their orders had been placed, the nervousness that they'd both felt at seeing each other again faded away. They conversed as if they'd only been apart days and not separated by years or in Jack's case a lifetime. Jack never had any trouble talking to Angela–It was just like the old days. They reminisced about high school, their friends, family, and the trouble they used to get into. Jack had forgotten some of the things they'd done. If Zoë had been here to witness the stories Angela was telling she would have been vindicated of some of her offenses.

Jack let Angela do most of the talking, not because he didn't want to but because he didn't want to say the wrong thing. Luckily the stuff she talked about did in fact happen in his other life too. There were a few incidents that she'd mentioned he would never remember, but nothing huge. She wanted to know what Jack had been up to since he left high school. Jack knew that when he and Angela were teens they talked about attending the same college–needless to say that didn't happen. He had done research on himself and his life from his Marshall days on. Everything from that point remained pretty much the same so he didn't bother to look back any further. He told her after college he trained to become a U.S. Marshall, had gotten married, had a daughter, divorced and currently was employed as a small town Sheriff. Just as he was going to tell her about Allison and the kids she interrupted him.

"You know Jackie, I was terrified of seeing you again?"

Jack was confused. Whatever he was supposed to remember, unbeknownst to her, he never would.

"We used to be so close and then I..." She trailed off, never finishing the sentence. Her eyes darted down, apparently ashamed of what occurred between them.

Jack stared at her expressionless. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to react. Should he be angry, sad, apologetic? He was relieved when she continued.

"Jackie you know I never meant to hurt you right?"

Jack could see that she was noticeably remorseful. He couldn't let her sit there tortured. "Oh yeah, yeah sure."

"Boy was my dad so upset. I'd never seen him that angry. I never thought he'd forgive me. I never thought you'd forgive us."

Jack was confused but sat quietly hoping she'd continue.

"I don't how it happened. One minute there we were planning for our future and then I did that to you. Well, that's the past and at least something wonderful did come out of it."

Jack raised his eyebrows to her completely baffled. He knew she could see that he was puzzled.

"...Adam?"

"Oh, yeah Adam." Jack nodded having no idea of what he was confirming.

"Oh! Let me show you the kids."

"Kids?"

She looked at him as if it was the most peculiar thing he's ever said. Angela pulled out of her purse a small photo book which contained pictures of her children.

"That's Adam, that's Jenny, she's sixteen, and Molly who's twelve."

Jack grinned, her girls looked just like her. "You have a lovely family."

"Thank you."

"My Zoë's in her second year of college–started early. When does Adam start?"

"Uh, he's finished college."

"Really? Got a little genius on your hands do ya?"

"No. Jackie, he's twenty-one. He's already graduated." Angela peered at him. "Are you feeling okay?"

Jack stared at Adam's picture. He was tall and lankly, with wavy blond hair and striking blue eyes. His own eyes widened, panic setting in. Adam was twenty-one! That means Angela would have had him during high school. Jack couldn't breath. He and Angela had begun having sex in high school–she was his first. She was the one who convinced him to go all the way. He never pressured her, he would have happily waited. Once they started, they couldn't stop. They would do it in the back of his car, in her parent's basement while they were at work, grassy fields, even once in his laundry room. But this? It couldn't be, it couldn't. They'd always worn protection–not that it was a guarantee.

"Oh my god. He's not...is he...he looks like...?"

"I know. He looks just like his dad."

Jack swallowed hard, he was speechless.

"Jack I'm so sorry. I never wanted to come between you and Bobby. When my dad found out he was so mad."

"Bobby?" Jack shook his head, dumbfounded. Why would she mention him? Bobby had been Jack's best in high school. He hadn't thought about him in years. They lost touch when they graduated school and went in separate directions for college.

Angela looked at him strangely. "Bobby. Adam's father. How could you forget? Don't you remember the fight we had. I left the party with Bobby, we'd been drinking and I wanted to get back at you so I slept with him. When you found out you were furious. We tried to apologize but you wouldn't hear it. You never spoke to us again. When I called you and you didn't accept my invitation right away, I thought for sure you were still upset. I was certain you'd never want to see me again.

Now Jack was usually quite perceptive depending on the situation. But this? It took him several minutes to put two and two together.

"Bobby and I got married our first year of college and lived with my parents until we finished school. We grew to love each other and it was fine in the beginning but once school was over and we began focusing on our careers, everything changed. We stuck it out as long as we could for the kids sake but ultimately divorced four years ago. It's been hard on Jenny and Molly but they see him every weekend. He really is a good dad. I told him I'd be seeing you today. If it's alright, he'd like to talk to you. He misses your friendship and so do I."

Jack knew that Angela assumed he would be bitter about the past. Honestly he never experienced it. He couldn't fake an emotion that wasn't there. He saw that she was the one who was guilt ridden. So he lifted her burden.

"Angela, I've forgiven you guys a long time ago. We were young and immature, I don't hold anything against you or Bobby. Go ahead and give him my number, I'd be happy to talk to him."

"Really? Oh Jackie you don't know how glad I am to hear you say that." Angela lowered her eyes and looked at him sheepishly.

"Jackie, I have to tell you. All those years, I never stopped thinking about you. I really was in love with you. Don't get me wrong, I love my kids, but I always thought...what if."

An awkward silence settled over them. Did she think he would have felt the same? Yes, he hadn't stopped thinking of her over the years but for a totally different reason.

When he didn't respond she asked, "Is there anyone special in your life?"

"Yes, there is." Jack felt a warm sensation rise in him and he was sure it radiated all over his face.

Jack pulled the wallet from his inside jacket pocket and removed a picture of the five of them together. They'd taken it a barbecue Henry and Grace held at their house.

Pointing out each of them he showed Angela his family. "That's Allison, Zoë, Kevin and Jenna."

"Oh Jackie the kids are beautiful."

Jack beamed like a proud papa.

"Are you happy? Truly happy?

"Yes."

"Do you love her?"

Even though Jack could here the hopefulness in her voice he answered with no hesitation, "More than life itself. I loved her the first moment I laid eyes on her." He was never so sure of anything in his life.

"Wow. I'm really happy for you Jackie."

They ordered two glasses of wine to toast to their renewed friendship. They talked a while longer before ending the evening and left for their respective rooms. As Jack departed the elevator Angela held the doors open and called out to him.

"Jackie! Would you like to meet for lunch before you go back tomorrow?"

"I'd love to but I'm sorry I can't. I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

Angela nodded her head in understanding.

"Hey, let's keep in touch. Okay?"

"Okay. Bye Jackie." Angela stood on her tiptoes, held him tightly and kissed his cheek.

Jack waved goodbye to her as the elevator doors closed shut.

Back in his room Jack fell onto the bed. He was relieved, he was emotionally spent, he was...ready to go home. The hell with tomorrow, he wanted to see them now. He didn't even bother to change his clothes. So he checked out and left for home.

He drove straight through arriving back in town at four thirty in the morning. He had never been so pleased to see that welcome to Eureka sign.

SARAH greeted him, her volume turned down low so as not to wake the rest of the household. "Sheriff Carter, you're back? Is everything okay?"

"Everything perfect SARAH. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sheriff."

Jack quietly climbed the stairs stopping to check in on Kevin and Jenna before heading to their room. Kevin in his usual fashion had kicked the covers off, his light was still on, comics on the floor. Jack turned off the light, placed the comics on his nightstand, and placed his covers back on him. Jenna was balled up, her knees crammed into her chest, teddy bear by her side fast asleep. Jack kissed her forehead and tucked her blanket more securely around her leaving her door slightly cracked so that the hallway light shone in as she liked. Jack halted as he stepped through the threshold of their bedroom. He stood in the doorway and observed Allison. She was laying on her stomach fast asleep wearing a red satin cami nightgown, her long hair splayed across the pillow, sheets down near her calves–another cover kicker. Jack didn't want to wake her but he desperately wanted to hear her voice, see her smile, feel her hands on him. He put his bag in the corner and their presents on the coffee table. He kicked off his shoes and threw his suit jacket on the couch. He walked over the bed his knee planted squarely in the middle of the mattress and lowered his lips to her bare shoulder.

Allison stirred awake, turned on her back and stretched. "Jack? Oh my gosh what time is it?" Still groggy, she thought she'd oversleep.

Jack moved her hair to one side and between the kisses he applied to her neck and shoulders answered, "It's...almost...five."

Allison asked him sleepily, one eye still closed. "In the morning?"

"Uh huh."

Allison came to rather quickly. "You weren't due back until this afternoon. Did you drive all night? Are you okay?"

"I'm great."

"Jack you didn't have to rush back."

He stared into her eyes. "I know."

"Well, what happened? What was different? What did she say?"

Jack placed a finger over her lips to hush her and let it linger momentarily as he traced the outline of her mouth. "Shhh. We can talk about all that tomorrow." Jack tilted his head realizing that it was tomorrow. "Well, later today."

He moved in for a kiss.

Allison quickly turned her head, "No Jack! I need to brush my teeth."

Jack placed two fingers on her chin and nudged her head back in his direction. "I don't care. Right now...all I want is you."

Jack immediately covered her mouth with his. His tongue swirled around hers–she had nothing to worry about, she tasted wonderful. Allison wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. They kissed passionately for the longest time. Jack was addicted to it. Her lips were soft and full and luscious and succulent and so goddamn sexy.

Eventually she helped him to shed his clothes. She leisurely unbuttoned his dress shirt and pulled off his undershirt kissing a path down to his belt buckle. All of their movements were slow and deliberate. There was no need to rush, she didn't have to leave to go back to her house, they didn't have to hurry to get to work, they had no worries.

Allison unhurriedly unbuckled his belt and moved onto his pants. Never averting her eyes from his, bit by bit she slid them down along with his underwear. Once they were crumpled on the floor at the bottom of their bed she slinked her body up over his.

When they had sex it was the most gratifying, rapturous feeling. It was undoubtedly the best he'd ever had. But what delighted him more than having sex with her was this–making love.

He knew intellectually there was no difference between sex and love but it was like eating dinner and dining. The activity was the same but the perception and attitude differed.

Having sex was a physical mindless act. It was an adventure of the body. Spontaneous, animalistic, instinctual, rushed, mechanical. Your desire's prevailed. Moves were often jerky, it was just what you wanted and needed at the time.

Making love was emotional. It was from the heart. An adventure of the spirit, intimate, your full attention focused on each other, no barriers, no shyness, no holding back. It was about a touch, a look, a feeling. Moves were deliberate, calculated, planned.

Jack luxuriated in the way Allison's body draped over his. She fulfilled all of his fantasies. He treasured her, he adored her, he worshiped her.

As they lay, their bodies melding as one, they took pleasure in just being together. It was a union not only of their bodies but their hearts, minds and souls. Fingers lightly brushed over skin, hands delicately caressed curves, lips softly kissed, tongues teasingly tasted, teeth gently bit.

They made love seated face to face. Opposite each other, Jack's body slid beneath hers as she sat on top of him, her legs clasped behind his back, his crossed at the ankles, cradling her. It was intimate, romantic and made them feel closer to each other. Not just physically but mentally. Rocking her gently, they orgasmed simultaneously.

Jack stared at her, captivated by her beauty. He placed a hand in her hair and combed through with his fingers. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Then she leaned in and kissed him again.

Jack decided then and there he was going to ask Allison to marry him. He couldn't fathom his future without her. Sure, they could have continued to live together but he wanted to make them a real family. He loved her, he loved Kevin and Jenna as if they were his own. Come Monday morning he would immediately begin shopping for a ring.

As they laid back down, Allison rested her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "Hold me tighter.", she demanded.

It didn't matter what timeline they were in, who or what tried to keep them apart. She was his destiny. "Don't worry Allie. I'm never letting you go."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Please review. Anonymous review accepted._


End file.
